Thought we were alone
by Belenkof
Summary: ALL based off a dream I had. I bullshitted some of it, though, for lack of remembering the whole dream. Tavros/Equius slash, lots of CRACK. Sort of crossover with HP. LANGUAGE. They're pottymouths. Adding to the very saddening lack of MSPA fictions.


A/N: This is based off a dream I had a few nights ago, total CRACK. I haven't a single clue WHY I had this dream, but hey, someone might enjoy it.

Hogwarts had opened a sort of special exchange program in an effort to keep the school's image a high one. They'd opened their doors to a handful of outsiders as a trial run of the program. The outsiders were six boys. Six troll boys. Needless to say, the students' views on the race had changed when they'd set eyes on the group. Girls, as well as guys, oogled the grey skinned boys. No strange skin texture, no obese limbs, no stupidity. Nice candy corn horns and yellow eyes. And each with their own talents that were new to the school's traditional norm.

Karkat had easily established his place at the grump, successfully keeping the humans at a distance. Not even Malfoy and his goons dared incite the small troll's anger. They'd teased him within the first week, causing Karkat to cuss up a storm so fierce, even Snape was rendered speechless.

Gamzee had been a lost cause in the teasing. He'd been too high off sopor to respond they way they'd expected. He'd merely blinked his eyes, grinned lazily and laughed.

Sollux had given them a hard stare behind his glasses, unnerving the hell out of the bully trio.

Eridan had merely sniffed at them, giving them an icy glare and walzting off. With age, he'd fallen into the proper royal attitude, calm and collected, earning more than just Equius' respect.

With Equius, the three had only taken a few steps towards him with their nasty sneers before stopping dead in their tracks as the troll growled at them, his muscular frame towering over even Crabbe and Goyle. The humans fled like rabbits.

Lastly, they'd targeted Tavros. Oh, poor Tavros. He'd gained a new confidence with his robotic legs, and he'd tried to become more like the other boys, but still retained his innocence. He'd been deemed a perfect target, taking Malfoy's insults like he did with Vriska. The three wizards relentlessly cornered him day after day, enjoying how the troll flinched at their harsh words.

Then, one afternoon in the library, it all changed. The six trolls had been studying like good students, shooting glares and disgusted sighs to the three wizards who sat a table away where they'd be close enough to hiss harsh insults to the bull like troll.

Karkat had noticed it first. The change in Tavros. He'd grown tense, gripping his pencil, staring hard at his half finished potions assignment. More hissing and whispering met his ears. His expression darkened with every word, his grip breaking the pencil in half. The snap caused Equius and Sollux to look up. The two glasses wearing trolls exchanged glances. Tavros looked much like Karkat did, giving his parchment a death glare, his body shaking. The three wizards laughes amongst themselves, thinking they'd gotten Tavros to cry. The hissed another insult, "sniveling worm."

Tavros stood abruptly, his chair shooting back and falling. He wirled around, grinding his teeth. He stormed over to the other table, slamming his fists down. The wizards jumped, eyes wide. Tavros gave a huff, much like an angered bull.

"Why don't you all just SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" He snarled, baring his pointed teeth. The boys cowered away. "I'm DONE being anyone's punching bag!" Tavros continued, slamming his fists again. The entire library had fallen silent. The librarian narrowed her eyes at Tavros. The troll gave another huff, turning away and hastily packing his things into his bookbag.

"Young man-" the librarian began in an icy tone. Tavros faced her.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," he growled, shouldering his bag and storming out into the hall.

Equius stared after him. "I am so turned on right now," he said, earning stares from the rest of his table. He stood, leaving his things scatterd at his chair and hurried after the brownblood.

Tavros grumbled to himself as he stomped along, clenching and unclenching his hands. Hurried footsteps behind him almost made him walk faster, until a hand clamped onto his shoulder. He whipped his head around, ready to lay into whoever had followed him. His harsh glare softened slightly. "Oh, it's you," he said flatly. Equius kept his hand firmly on Tavros' shoulder. "What do you want?"

Equius didn't answer. Instead, he shoved Tavros through the nearest door, a girls' bathroom. The unused, haunted girls' bathroom. Unfortunately, they boys hadn't heard that story yet.

"Whoa, hey!" Tavros cried, nearly stumbling. Equius' firm grip kept him upright. The door slammed shut behind them. "What the fuck are you doing?" Tavros demanded, wincing from the vice grip on his shoulder.

Equius shut him up with a forceful kiss, nearly breaking each other's teeth in the process. Tavros dropped his bag, uttering a muffled exclamation. Equius finally pulled away, leaving Tavros to gasp for breath.

Equius licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the other. He still had a hand on Tavros' shoulder, and pushed him to the floor. He fell with an 'oof', landing on his back in a puddle of water. He grimaced, staring up at Equius. The blue blood stood over him, then kneeled down, grabbing Tavros' legs and spreading them. He settled his hips between Tavros' thighs, giving him a nice, rough grind to the pelvis. The brownblood gave a half whine, half moan, trying to keep his glare in place. But the rough, yet tittalizing handling was making it difficult to keep his anger alive. His body betrayed his glare, his hips bucking once. He bit his lower lip to keep silent.

Equius smirked. Such a delicious reaction, and he craved for more. He lowered his body down onto Tavros, grabbing the other's shirt collar with his teeth and ripping it open. Tavros let out an involuntary gasp. He closed his eyes, his body tensed. Equius began to run his hands down Tavros' torso, sliding his fingers under the waistband of the uniform pants. Tavros cracked an eye open, staring at the other.

Equius' smirk widened. He slid Tavros' pants down, easily ripping them open, tearing the zipper. He slid them down to Tavro's knees, leaning forward to capture the other's mouth again, the kiss showing dominance. Tavros whimpered, resting his hands on Equius' shoulders. The blueblood pressed his growing bulge against Tavros' opening, earning a whining moan from the brownblood.

He pulled away, grasping Tavros' hips, pulling him closer. Tavros let out a small squeak, his legs around Equius' hips. He shifted his hips slightly.

"Just so you know, you getting pissed like that was a complete turn on," Equius told him, placing his hands on either side of the other. Tavros stared, then slowly cracked a smile.

"Oh, Really? Maybe it's a good thing we got accepted to this place, then." He hugged Equius' hips with his thighs, pressing back against the still clothed bulge, which brought a soft grunt from the blueblood.

Equius ripped open his own pants, releasing his now throbbing member. "I can't promise you I'll be gentle at all," he warned. Tavros only grinned up at him.

"I've had my legs chainsawed off, I think I can handle some rough sex."

With that, Equius penetrated Tavros, his hands gripping his hips. Tavros arched his back, gasping sharply. He screwed his eyes shut, mouth agape in a silent scream. He gripped Equius' shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the skin. He bit his tongue, letting out a pained whine. Equius paused, waiting for Tavros to relax, as he'd tensed evey muscle tightly.

"Relax," he coaxed. Tavros nodded slightly, faint brown trickling down his face. He took deep breaths, slowly relaxing. He still kept his fingernails embedded in Equius' shoulders. He gave a nod, a signal to keep going.

Equius eased his way in, hissing at the blissfully tight sensation. "Oh, gogdammit," he gasped, tilting his head back. Tavros clung to him, letting out a quivering moan. Equius began at a slow pace, easing out, then back in, rolling his hips smoothly. Tavros' legs tightened around him as he pressed against the blueblood.

After being sure Tavros had gotten used to it, Equius increased his pace, getting more pleasant noises from Tavros. The brownblood bit his lip again, arching his back off the floor and pressing further against Equius. He subconciously tightened his muscles around Equius, making him hiss.

"Ahn, fuck me hard," Tavros moaned, eyes closed. Equius looked at the way he was already writhing beneath him and complied, thrusting his pelvis forth. Tavros moaned loudly, raking his nails down Equius' shoulders and arms. He found the front of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons clinking to the floor. He ran his hands over Equius' finely toned chest, up to his shoulders, taking the shirt down. Equius leaned up long enough to rip it from his arms before gathering Tavros up and lifting him into his lap. Tavros wrapped his arms around Equius, burying a hand in his hair. He moaned into Equius' collarbone, his voice getting louder with every thrust. Soon, he was creating a criss cross pattern of blue gashes across Equius' back, moaning and panting, occasionally calling out Equius' name while the blueblood gripped his ass, sure to leave dark bruises.

Tavros arched his back, his head falling back, teeth bared as he let out a tight cry, spilling his semen over his and Equius' torsos. Equius wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him close, sinking his teeth into the skin at the base of Tavros' neck. Then, he let out his own muffled cry, hoarse and low. Both bodies tightened as their orgasms ripped through them. When it subsided, Tavros fell limp as a noodle, his shaking arms around Equius' neck. They panted for breath, not moving, just holding onto each other.

"Oh my," a high voice echoed through the bathroom. The troll boys froze, then looked up to see the shimmering outline of a girl, peeking out from the top of a closed stall. Her face glistened with tears, but she wore a wide smile.

"Wha-?" Tavros gawked, dropping his jaw. His face burned a chocolate brown.

The ghost girl giggled. "You're welcome to come back any time," she purred, sliding out of view.

The boys stared, goosebumps dotting their flesh.


End file.
